


In The Dark

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [6]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Darkness holds terrible memories for Sparky.
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The first kinda hurty Sparky story. Enjoy!

Matter Master David's birthday was quite a loud celebration held in the kitchen of Walter Manor. An iPod hooked up to a Bluetooth speaker blasted some of his favorite tunes.

Sparky was sent to get some more ice cream from the big walk in freezer just past the kitchen and down a short hallway. Extra ice cream was always stored here, hidden from Zer0's habit of melting the icy dessert in the microwave. The last time she was in here, she had just been struck by lightning, the robot recalls.

Upon arrival, she found the ice cream was unfortunately on the top shelf of one of the large racks in the freezer. Sighing, she scrapes a small step stool over to the shelf and steps up, reaching for the carton. It was that moment when the freezer door shut with a solid click, encasing the little bot in darkness. The freezer door was known to have loose hinges, and was normally propped open with a doorstop when someone went in but with Sparky's focus on her ice cream quest, she had forgotten about it completely

Startled by the sudden lack of light Sparky wobbles on the step stool and falls backwards, landing on her rear with a metallic thud. The darkness was so thick to Sparky, even as her eyes slowly became accustomed.

"Can, can someone let me out? Please? Anyone! Helloooo!" Sparky calls out, her voice echoing in the freezer. This was fine, she reasoned, sure it was dark, but someone had to come by soon, right?

Despite her attempts to remain calm, Sparky could feel herself heating up in agitation. It was so dark...it reminded her of something....the memory finally clicked with her. The crate! The crate she was found in...it was so dark and lonely. She recalls with sudden clarity how she would occasionally power back up to the sight of the cramped dark interior of that crate. She hated it in there! Eventually her battery ran to critically low levels, resulting in most of her systems shutting down to conserve energy and that last, life giving spark.

Trembling, Sparky remembers when only her hearing worked after her eyes had become gummed up by coolant tears she couldn't wipe away after her motor functions ceased to operate. Then...a strange coma like silence.

Sparking in distress she calls out again voice warbling, and shuffles on her hands and knees through the seemingly endless darkness towards what she hopes is the door. The chill of the freezer was preventing her from overheating, but that was the furthest thing from Sparky's mind as she bangs on the wall with her fist, hoping someone would hear her.

As scared as she was, her voice could no longer be trusted to be understandable. The coolant tears ran hot down her cheeks as she shook and continued banging on the wall for a few more moments before wrapping both arms around herself and curling up in a scared ball. What if everyone forgot her? She would be alone all over again...

"Don't wanna be alone, not again", she whimpers and tucks her legs to her chest, laying her head on her knees and squeezing her eyes shut. "Alone,alone,alone,alone", her voice catches, sounding electronically distorted.

"Sparky? Hey, you're not alone little buddy..." a warm voice unexpectedly says.

Sparky looks up, blinking at the sudden intrusion of light. Zer0 had opened the freezer door without her noticing and was now standing above her, a worried expression on his face before he kneels down to Sparky's level and wraps her up in a hug. He didnt know what was wrong, but he hoped this would help. After all, Sparky's own solution to whatever was bugging the other bots was to hug them. The smaller bot wraps her arms around Zer0 the best she could. He was like a giant teddy bear, warm and comforting. He pats her back comfortingly as she clings to him. 

"What's wrong?" Zer0 asks gently.

Sparky sniffles and tries to reply, her voice had become wavering and distorted, like microphone feed back and radio static combined. 

"Sor--ry", she manages to say, still shaking with a very light fizzle of sparks coming from her ears.

"Its ok! Just, just take your time", Zer0 soothes and keeps rubbing her back, only pausing to quickly send a silent message via the Manor's WiFi to his brother and sister, telling them he needed help with Sparky.

The Spine and Rabbit enter the freezer shortly after. Rabbit immediatly gets on the floor next to Zer0 and tries to help calm Sparky down. Spine notices the small dents on wall near the door and surmised what had happened. He felt awful that the little bot became that scared. He should've been paying more attention...This wouldn't have happened to her.

Putting aside those thoughts for now, he kneels down with his sister next to Zer0, frowning in concern and gently taking Sparky's hand in his own when he saw her clench her fist to try and stop its shaking. There was no damage to her hand, that was good, he notes as he coaxed her hand open so she could hold his. 

"He-ey Sparky, i-its ok", Rabbit soothes, "wh-what happened?"

"It's stupid, I'm sorry", the little bot sniffles. Her voice was still distorted but easier to understand now.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and it's not stupid", Spine says to her gently, patting her shoulder and giving her a spare handkerchief.

Sparky accepts the handkerchief gratefully. "Ok.." The other bots were patient with her as she gathered her thoughts for a moment. "The crate I was in, it was so dark and, and I couldn't move to get out of it...when that door shut, it was like I was back in the crate...malfunctioning and alone", she dabs the tear streaks on her copper cheeks with the hanky.

Zer0 could relate to being left in seclusion, he was stuck in the lower levels of the Manor for years after all, before he was found again. He hugs her a little tighter. 

Rabbit was heartbroken when she heard those tidbits from Sparky's past. She had no idea that happened to her before. The eldest Walter bot felt like she could've kicked herself for not finding Sparky's crate in storage sooner. Without a word she wraps her arms around Sparky. 

"I'm so sorry, Sparky. B-bu-but you're safe n-no-now", she says after a moment, oil pricking at her optics. Zer0 moves his arm and wraps it over Rabbit's shoulder, giving her better access to Sparky.

Sparky hugs Rabbit back. "Oh, there's coolant all over your shirts", she points out looking between Rabbit and Zer0 with sad blue optics.

"No b-big thing" Rabbit smiles. Zer0 nods in agreement.

"We don't care about that, just as long as you're safe and happy" The Spine adds, joining the cuddle, wrapping his arms around his brother and sister, with Sparky nestled in the middle. 

Sparky blinks up at the robot family surrounding her. The warmth and hums from their boilers were comforting and made her feel safe. "Thank you all," she says, basking in the comforting aura of her family.

_She really wasn't alone anymore._


End file.
